leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony (AG010)
Anthony (Japanese: アントニー Antony) is a Pokémon Trainer from Hoenn, and a character of the day who appeared in You Said a Mouthful!. He ran a private unofficial Gym for bragging rights, but cheated by having several other ride inside his 's mouth, which allowed it to pull off attacks it wouldn't naturally learn and let it avoid weaknesses. Anthony was very arrogant and cruel to those he beat. This arrogance attracted the attention of , who found out about Anthony's scheme and blackmailed him into giving them his Pelipper and the other occupants of its beak, and tied him up in his house. Team Rocket accidentally revealed the scheme to , who helped recover Pelipper and the others. After being untied by Max, Anthony apologized for his scheme. He promised to work harder by properly training Pelipper, rather than cheating. Pokémon , claiming it as the strongest Pokémon in the world, but was actually lying, using other Pokémon stored in its bill. It first appeared in a battle against and his . As the battle unfolded, he told Pelipper to use which it cannot learn, but used through help from Anthony's in Pelipper's bill. It was able to grab Treecko and knock it out. Ash then sent out , but it was easily defeated by 's . Ash finally used . He went in for a , which Pelipper also used and in the end the match ended in a draw. Later, appeared in their plan to steal Pelipper. Anthony had Bellsprout use Vine Whip, but Team Rocket were able to use their mecha to grab onto Bellsprout and knock it out. They then defeated Magby and Magnemite and blackmailed Anthony. Ash then appeared to challenge a disguised Team Rocket, but as precaution, Jessie and James loaded up more Poké Balls inside Pelipper, and then put inside Pelipper as a "tactical controller." Ash used Pikachu and the battle began. Pelipper started with Bellsprout's Vine Whip, which Pikachu managed to dodge. Meowth, inside Pelipper, then switched to Magby for a , which made a haze over Pikachu. Meowth brought back Bellsprout for a , and then used Magby again for a Flamethrower. Because he could not find any stowed Water Pokémon to defeat Pikachu, Meowth chose to instead use Pelipper itself to fire the Water Gun. As he did so however, Pelipper shot water everywhere—at not only Pikachu, but Jessie and James as well, exposing Team Rocket and the Poké Balls—and Meowth—inside Pelipper's mouth. With the help of Pikachu, Team Rocket were sent blasting off. Pelipper's known moves are and .}} , stored in 's bill, to use moves Pelipper cannot learn. It first appeared where it used a to defeat . Later, appeared in their plan to steal Pelipper and Bellsprout used a Vine Whip. Team Rocket wee able to use their mecha, however, to grab onto Bellsprout and knock it out. Later in a match with and it used its Vine Whip and Razor Leaf to hurt Pikachu. Bellsprout's known moves are and .}} , stored in 's bill to use moves Pelipper cannot learn. It first appeared where it used a to defeat . Later, appeared in their plan to steal Pelipper. Magby used Flamethrower, but Team Rocket were able to use their mecha to knock it out. It then helped defeat a Trainer's . Later, in a match against and , it used its to stop Pikachu from attacking. Magby's known moves are and .}} , stored in 's bill to use moves Pelipper cannot learn. It first appeared where it used a to draw with . Later, appeared in their plan to steal Pelipper. Magnemite used , but Team Rocket were able to use their mecha to knock it out. Magnemite's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小西克幸 Katsuyuki Konishi |en=John Campbell |fi=Arto Nieminen |no=Christian Barmen |es_eu=Pablo Sevilla |pl=Dariusz Błażejewski}} Names Category:Hoenn characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters fr:Anthony (épisode 284) it:Anthony (AG010) zh:安东尼（AG010）